Véspera de Natal
by Debora Dumbledore
Summary: O Natal do sétimo ano de Harry pode se tornar mágico para sua namorada. Continuação de "Doce Luna". NC-17. Completa. Reviews, please!


VÉSPERA DE NATAL  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
N/A: esta é uma fic NC-17, continuação a pedidos de "Doce Luna". Se você se sente ofendido com este tipo de material (com cenas de sexo heterossexual explícito), não siga em frente! A quem ler, por favor mande reviews (críticas, elogios, qualquer coisa, mas mande!).  
  
Spoilers: TODOS os livros, incluindo Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dias depois, Harry ainda se encontrava em êxtase. O presente de Luna fora melhor do que ele podia imaginar. Não era primeira vez, nem dela nem dele, mas era a primeira vez em que faziam amor juntos e fora realmente maravilhoso. Agora sim ele compreendia inteiramente o sentido de estar apaixonado. O que ele sentira por Cho Chang entre seus 13 e 15 anos, fora apenas uma atração provocada por seus hormônios e era muito diferente do que ele sentia agora por Luna. Os sentimentos eram mais intensos, em todos os sentidos, e separar-se dela para ir dormir na Grifinória todas as noites era um grande tormento.  
  
Ele precisava dela, sempre. Precisava sentir seu cheiro, escutar suas palavras reconfortantes e tocar seus lábios doces como mel. E agora, descobrira mais um meio de satisfazer seu desejo de tê-la para si, e era só no que conseguia pensar. Mas não era só sexo, não. Era realmente amor. Ele já amava antes, já sentia falta dela durantes as aulas e no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. E agora, sentia falta dela na sua cama, nem que fosse para simplesmente dormir abraçado, sentindo o calor do corpo dela. E com todos estes pensamentos rodando em sua cabeça, Harry decidiu que devia retribuir o presente bem à altura, com um dia extremamente romântico.  
  
Havia uma saída a Hogsmead dali a dois dias, na véspera de Natal. Era tempo suficiente para Harry preparar um dia inesquecível para a namorada. Faria todo o possível para que ela se sentisse uma verdadeira rainha, mas não podia despertar suspeitas até lá, o que dificultava um pouco as coisas. Pediu ajuda a Gina, para que ela distraísse Luna, e a Rony e Hermione, para que eles dessem as desculpas mais plausíveis para a ausência do namorado da garota. Durantes os dois dias seguintes, enquanto Harry se empenhava no que ele considerava 'o grande presente de Natal', Luna ficava cada vez mais aborrecida pelo jeito como todos a tratavam. Era normal outras pessoas fazerem pouco caso dela e a tratarem como louca, mas porquê diabos Ron, Mione e Gina estavam fazendo isso agora? E principalmente, por quê o seu namorado a estava evitando?  
  
Dia 24 finalmente chegou, e Luna teve uma grande surpresa ao acordar e notar que a coruja de Harry estava no dormitório. Majestosa e imponente, a coruja branca estava empoleirada no encosto de uma poltrona que havia no quarto, logo ao lado da cama de Luna. Assim que a menina acordou completamente, Edwiges voou até ela lhe entregando uma carta com a caligrafia do namorado. Luna estava curiosa, pois mal se falaram nos últimos dois dias e agora ele estava lhe mandando uma carta. Será que eles não se veriam no café da manhã? Ou será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa a ele? Tentando apagar estas perguntas da cabeça, a corvinal livrou a coruja da correspondência, que no mesmo instante voou pela janela, sem esperar por uma resposta.  
  
'Doce Luna  
  
Meu amor, espero de todo o meu coração que você não tenha ficado brava comigo. Peço perdão se lhe fui indiferente durante os últimos dias. Nada foi em vão, nem mesmo as horas passadas longe de ti. Estava apenas lhe preparando meu presente de Natal, que lhe entregarei ao café da manhã. Agora que acordastes, venha me encontrar no Salão Principal, que estarei lhe esperando.  
  
Com todo o meu amor,  
  
Harry Potter'  
  
" Mas, que agradável! que luz além da janela surge?  
É o leste, e Luna é o sol.  
Levante-se, formoso sol, e mate a invejosa lua,  
Que já está doente e pálida de aflição,  
Por ter visto que sua criada é mais formosa que ela:  
Não seja sua criada, pois ela é invejosa;  
Sua túnica de vestal é não mais que verde e doente  
E ninguém exceto tolos o usam; jogue-a fora.  
É a minha dama, Oh, é o meu amor! " *  
  
Ao chegar ao final da carta, com aquele poema maravilhoso de amor, Luna estava surpresa e ansiosa pelo encontro com o namorado para o café da manhã. Nunca havia lido nada tão romântico, com exceção talvez de alguns livros fantasiosos que ela tinha. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do Salão Comunal se sentindo extremamente idiota, pois não conseguia baixar o grande sorriso que se abrira em seu rosto. Caminhou ligeiro pelos corredores de Hogwarts até chegar ao Salão Principal onde faziam as refeições. Geralmente, como poucos alunos ficavam na escola durante o Natal, o diretor tirava as mesas das casas e todos se sentavam numa única mesa no centro do salão. Este ano não era diferente, ou pelo menos, não devia ser.  
  
Era muito cedo ainda e não havia ninguém no salão, ninguém exceto Harry. Havia, paralelamente a grande mesa, uma outra mesa, apenas para duas pessoas onde o café da manhã já havia sido colocado. Era de fato uma mesa belíssima e Luna notou que estavam ali seus pratos prediletos e apenas eles. Parado ao lado da mesa estava Harry, usando vestes pretas, mas com uma camisa verde por baixo que deixava seus olhos em total evidência. Segurava um botão de rosa vermelho e tinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Na opinião de Luna, ele nunca estivera tão bonito quanto naquela manhã.  
  
Ainda surpresa, Luna seguiu em direção à mesa e cumprimentou Harry, que nada falou, apenas a abraçou e lhe envolveu em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Harry puxou a cadeira para a corvinal sentar-se, e depois dele próprio sentar-se à mesa, tomaram o café da manhã conversando animadamente. Mais uma vez, o moreno pediu desculpas pelo seu comportamento, mas naquele momento, era possível que Luna desculpasse qualquer coisa que ele tivesse feito. Talvez para os outros tudo parecesse banal demais, muito clichê. Mas para ela, que começava a viver um dia de princesa, tudo estava maravilhoso.  
  
Naquela noite havia feito muito frio e nevado muito, mas a manhã estava agradabilíssima, com unicamente o sol reinando num céu ausente de nuvens. Após o café, Harry levou a namorada para fora do castelo, por onde andaram um pouco. Sem Luna notar, ele a dirigia para perto do lago, contornando-o. Harry passara algum tempo com o Mapa do Maroto procurando um local onde pudessem passar a manhã em tranqüilidade, e logo o local perfeito foi achado. Contornando o lago, atrás das estufas do castelo havia uma passagem secreta para um jardim de inverno. Quando Harry chegou lá a dois dias atrás, o jardim estava abandonado, as flores mortas e teias de aranha crescendo entre os vasos. Nada que Hermione não pudesse concertar rapidamente.  
  
Quando finalmente chegaram à entrada, Harry jogou um feitiço na trepadeira, que começou a abrir um arco a partir do chão, formando um portal. Harry indicou para que Luna fosse na frente enquanto ele selava a entrada do jardim, afinal não queria interrupções de nenhum tipo aquele dia. Luna não podia se conter. Aquele jardim escondido era lindo demais. Ele não era grande, exceto em altura, pois algumas daquelas árvores deveriam ter vários metros. As folhas pareciam não se decidir em que época do ano estavam, provocando um grande colorido entre uma árvore e outra. Vários tons de verde, amarelo e laranja contrastavam com o céu azul ao fundo. Olhando agora para o chão e para os vasos, a beleza com certeza não era menor. A cerâmica era bonita, mas as flores abertas ou em botões superavam tudo. Rosas amarelas, orquídeas brancas, tulipas vermelhas e várias flores do campo (estas espalhadas em canteiros maiores).  
  
Havia um curto caminho de pedra entre a porta do jardim e um banco de pedra que ficava na sua extremidade. Ao percorrê-lo, Luna notou uma pequena cachoeira encostada na parede a sua esquerda. Ela formava um pequeno lago no qual havia alguns peixes pequenos e coloridos. Ao sentar-se no banco Luna notou que o lugar também estava cheio de borboletas, como se eles estivessem no meio da primavera. Não havia outro modo de definir, aquele lugar certamente era mágico. Harry sentou-se ao lado dela tirando e deixando de lado as luvas e o cachecol. Murmurando um 'eu te amo' começou a beijá-la vagarosa e sensualmente. Luna sentia-se enfeitiçada, pelo lugar e pelo namorado. Sem realmente controlar suas próprias mãos, ela retirou a veste da escola que estava usando por cima de roupas comuns. Ela sabia que não estava com calor e que o motivo que a levara a se libertar da veste fora outro, mas o que ela estava sentindo era bom demais para parar. E mesmo quando tentava usar a razão, esta apenas lhe lembrava que os dois estavam sozinhos num lugar secreto do castelo.  
  
A medida que o beijo ia se aprofundando, Harry deslizava suas mãos pelo corpo da namorada sem encontrar resistência por parte dela. As mãos ágeis passaram pelos seios dela por dentro da grossa blusa de lã, acariciando-os delicadamente e intumescendo seus mamilos, que se tornavam mais sensíveis a cada toque. Pararam o beijo por alguns segundos para que ambos retirassem as blusas de inverno. Luna esperava sentir frio, mas notou que subitamente a temperatura do jardim estava mais alta. O jardim fora enfeitiçado por Hermione para estar sempre numa temperatura agradável. Voltaram a se beijar e a agora Harry avançava sua mão pela coxa da namorada, dando um leve apertão quando chegou a bunda dela. Enquanto isso, Luna começava a despir a camisa de Harry, abrindo devagar os botões da mesma.  
  
Mais uma vez pararam de se beijar, e agora mais práticos, tiraram toda a roupa um do outro, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo. Beijando Luna nos seios, Harry tirou o sutiã dela e começou a deitá-la no banco do jardim. Ela agora gemia baixinho de excitação enlouquecendo o namorado que já tinha o pênis duro e ereto. O moreno desceu os beijos pela barriga da corvinal chegando finalmente à calcinha dela e, num ato mais selvagem, arrancou o pequeno pedaço de pano com a boca. Voltou a beijar a corvinal na boca enquanto pressionava seu membro contra a vagina dela ainda usando cueca. Livrou-se então dela e posicionou-se sobre a namorada. Harry passou seu braço pela cintura de Luna, levantando um pouco seu quadril pra que facilitasse a penetração.  
  
Beijou-lhe a boca mais um pouco, enquanto a provocava roçando seu membro de leve no clitóris dela. Luna estava extremamente excitada, e como se mandasse uma mensagem a Harry, envolveu o corpo dele com as pernas. Entendendo o recado, Harry a penetrou de vagar e com cuidado. Ele podia sentir como ela já estava molhada. A corvinal agora libertava-se de qualquer pudor e gemia alto, excitando Harry ainda mais. Movimentavam-se primeiro devagar, e depois mais rápido, acelerando a cada estocada do grifinório. Eles se uniam naquela dança como se fossem um só corpo, e logo ambos chegaram ao êxtase. Ela se sentia no mundo da Lua, vendo estrelas piscando logo a sua frente enquanto dele jorrava um jato morno que demonstrava seu contentamento. Tinham a respiração ofegante e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, mas não diminuíam o sorriso estampado em suas faces.  
  
Permaneceram algum tempo deitados no banco, apenas descansando sem dizer uma única palavra. Harry deitava-se sobre a namorada enquanto ela fazia um cafuné nele. Assim eles permaneceram até pouco antes do almoço. Luna que achava que seu presente já havia sido entregue notou como estava enganada ao chegar mais uma vez ao Salão Principal. A mesa para dois ainda estava lá no canto do salão e já estava posta. Novamente, os pratos que Luna mais gostava estavam presentes além de um lindo arranjo de rosas e velas vermelhas no centro da mesa. A garota não se conteve e perguntou como Harry tinha conseguido permissão para preparar aquelas mesas. Ele respondeu simplesmente que aquilo fora o resultado de muita conversa com o Diretor da escola e mudou de assunto. Almoçaram tranqüilamente, saboreando cada garfada e, em especial, a companhia do outro. Foram para a Torre da Grifinória se arrumar, pois iriam à Hogsmead durante a tarde e combinaram de se encontrarem em uma hora.  
  
À tarde o sol brilhava mais forte, mas o frio ainda era intenso e a neve resistia ao calor dos raios. Harry e Luna atravessaram calmamente os jardins da escola em direção ao povoado bruxo. Andavam sempre de mãos dadas, conversando animadamente e sorrindo. Passearam a tarde inteira, andando por todos os lugares, da Zonko's a Trapobelo Moda Mágica. No início da noite reuniram-se com os amigos no Três Vassouras para beber algumas cervejas amanteigadas. Todos voltaram para o castelo pouco antes da hora do jantar. Desta vez, sentaram-se todos juntos na grande mesa que havia no salão o que fez com Luna achasse que o dia maravilhoso que tivera estava acabando. A ceia de Natal estava muito gostosa e todos divertiram-se muito enquanto comiam. Após o jantar, cada aluno presente seguiu para a respectiva casa, para dormir e esperar a manhã de Natal e os presentes.  
  
Ao chegar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Rony e Hermione (que namoravam a um ano e meio) esticaram-se num sofá em frente a lareira e ficaram trocando beijos. Harry acompanhou Luna até a entrada do Corvinal e lhe contou que as surpresas que ele reservara para aquele dia ainda não haviam acabado. Ele a encontraria à meia-noite na porta do Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Luna pôde ver as segundas intenções de Harry no olhar do garoto e sabia que deveria se prepara para mais uma noite de amor. Os dois então despediram-se e ficaram cada em seu salão até as dez horas. Disfarçaram dizendo que iam dormir e seguiram para seus dormitórios na verdade para se arrumar. Tiveram de esperar em suas camas, com os dosséis fechados, até que os poucos colegas presentes dormissem, para então sair do quarto.  
  
Quando Luna saiu da Corvinal, encontrou apenas a cabeça de Harry esperando por ela, flutuando em cima do nada. Ela conhecia a capa da invisibilidade dele e não se assustou, apenas sorriu. Harry abriu a capa e a abraçou, escondendo a namorada com capa. Harry levou Luna por um caminho bem conhecido por ela até a Sala Precisa. Ao entrar na sala, Luna se encantou, pois ela estava muito bem decorada. Estava bem simples, com apenas uma cama ocupando o espaço, mas era muito aconchegante. A lareira acesa deixava o quarto em penumbra, criando um ar de sedução irresistível. Harry tirou a capa e pegou de surpresa Luna no colo, levando-a até a cama e deitando-a. O moreno perguntou se a namorada estava gostando da surpresa e ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso encantador e o beijando.  
  
Não demorou para as carícias dos dois tornarem-se cada vez mais ousadas. Mesmo ainda vestidos, eles despertavam um no outro toda a excitação possível. Mãos rápidas percorriam os corpos e Luna podia sentir-se molhada, bem como podia notar que o volume dentro da calça de Harry crescera consideravelmente, tornando-se rijo. Havia agora uma necessidade de juntarem os corpos, de se satisfazerem e de agradarem o companheiro. Sem muita delicadeza, despiram-se rapidamente enquanto exploravam cada vez mais o corpo do outro. Harry queria que a corvinal tivesse a melhor noite de sua vida, então a excitava bastante, demorando-se ao beijar e acariciar seus seios e mamilos. Eles ficavam cada vez mais intumescidos e sensíveis, mas Harry não parava de dar leves apertões ou de mordiscar levemente.  
  
Beijando todo o corpo de Luna, que por muitas vezes se arrepiava toda, o grifinório desceu até chegar à racha dela, onde a beijou devagar e demoradamente, fazendo-a enlouquecer. O perfume e o gosto dela o excitavam e Harry continuava a explorar com a língua a feminilidade dela. Ele brincava com o clitóris e adentrava em sua vagina fazendo com ela tivesse espasmos de prazer. Luna gemia alto e despreocupadamente, e com as mãos nos cabelos do moreno o forçava ainda mais para dentro dela. Harry ainda passava com sua língua pelo clitóris dela quando a penetrou com o dedo indicador, encharcando-o com o mel dela. Ele fazia movimentos tirando e colocando o dedo rapidamente, o que a fez gozar deliciosamente. Mas ele não parou, ao contrário, inseriu mais dois dedos nela, prolongando o orgasmo.  
  
Harry então mudou Luna de posição, fazendo-a ficar por cima dele. Ele recostou-se levemente na cabeceira da cama, e conduzindo-a com delicadeza a fez sentar-se sobre seu membro. Luna soltou um gemido abafado de prazer e apoiando-se nos ombros dele, começou a cavalgar sobre ele, primeiro devagar, estabelecendo um ritmo que os unisse em um só corpo. A medida que as emoções e os sentidos se intensificavam, Luna fazia mais rapidamente os movimentos, agora abraçada a Harry. Logo Harry chegara ao orgasmo e a namorada gozara em seguida. Estavam suados e cansados, mas em êxtase, num estado de completa felicidade, onde nada estragaria aquele momento deles. Dormiram abraçados e em completa paz, sentindo o calor do corpo do seu amado.  
  
Acordaram satisfeitos naquela manhã, consigo mesmos e com o namorado. Ambos tinha expressões descansadas e felizes, e de vez em quando trocavam olhares marotos de quem quer mais. Mas nada poderiam fazer aquele dia, pois haviam acordado tarde e deveriam descer e se encontrar com os amigos. Luna jamais esqueceria aquele Natal, que fora tão maravilhoso para ela, e Harry sabia disso. E ficava feliz, por si e pela namorada que amava tanto.  
  
FIM  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Nota: esta poesia é um trecho do clássico da literatura inglesa "Romeu e Julita", de William Shakespeare. Obviamente que ela foi adaptada (por mim mesma, então me desculpem se houver algum erro gritante), na segunda linha o nome correto é o de Julieta. Esta é a primeira de fala de Romeu na segunda cena do Ato 2, e para quem possa se interessar pelo original, aí está ele:  
  
" But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love! "  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Agradecimentos: às meninas do 3V Moon Black, Mylla Black, Sango-chan e **Aninha_Patil** que me escreveram comentários maravilhosos sobre "Doce Luna".  
  
*************************************************************************** 


End file.
